ASKL, Balloons, Whitebeard and confustion
by evilbrat2013
Summary: What if Ace, Sabo and Luffy had a some what insane sister called Flecth.G.Kath, and what if they ended up on Whitebeards ship. Now there known as ASKL and are set to turn the entirety of Whitebeards crew insane.
1. Pop

Popping balloons

_ Floating that's all I have done for the past week... or I think it was a week; I lost count of the days when that storm hit me... Still don't know where the others are hopefully there balloons haven't popped._

In the middle of East Blue a nine year old red head girl floated far away from her home Goa Island on seven balloons.

_Pop_

Make those six balloons.

The girl looked up worriedly; she knew is she fell into the ocean she would sink like a rock.

_Bang, pop _

Was someone was trying to shoot her down?.

_ Bang, pop_

Yep, someone was definitely trying to shoot her down.

_ Bang, pop_

SHIT! Thought the girl, now only floating with three balloons.

_ Bang, Pop, Bang, Pop, Bang, Pop_

There went all the balloons, now she was falling.

** Not so far away on a ship**

"Hey what's that?!" the lookout asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, what is that" another crew member asked, pointing to the sky.

By then the mysterious floating thing had got the attention of lots of other crew members, and there captain.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" the Captain bellowed, before going back to drinking.

The sniper got up and took aim.

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

That was when the screaming started.

** Back to the Balloons**

_ shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_ was all that was going through that girls mind, as she fell, screaming.

It was also when she noticed the blue blur that was coming closer and the ship that had appead out of no were.

"AAAHHHHHHH! OUF!" the girl stopped falling and noticed that she had landed on the back of a big blue flaming bird.

"FIRE, FIRE... wait it's not hurting me... WHY ISANT IT HURTING ME?!" the girl screamed in confusion and annoyance.

"stop yelling your safe now yoi" the bird said. By this point the girl was very confused. "now hold on". The bird said it in a way that left no room for argument.

So the girl held on to the bird as it took her back to his ship.


	2. Having the flaming blue bird explained

** Having the blue flaming bird explained.**

** chapter two**

The flaming bird landed on the ship, and changed into a man with pineapple hair... '_wait why did this bird changed into a man?' _that was all that was bouncing around in her head.

"Gurararara!" laughed a big man hooked up to lots of medical machines, and had a big white banana mistarth.

"this is the second kid we shot down today!" the big man said.

This was when the girl gatherd her courage and asked "who are you and the other kid that you shot down can I see him?"

That took most of the crew back. the old man just laughed "Gurararara!" he smiled "I like this kid, well my name is Whitbread and you might not want to see the other kid". he replied in a softer voice.

"Why?!" the girl asked "Why can't I see him" she started to look upset.

"Well the other kid has managed to hurt some of my strongest crew members and he has magged to partly destroy the room he is in" Whitebeard replied.

"OH" said the girl realisation dawning on her "it must be Ace then".

When she said that the whole crew went slight and stared at this little kid that knew the name of the monster now known as Ace.

"You know this kid yoi?" the pineapple head asked.

"yeah, he's my brother" the girl replied simple.

That shocked the crew into another round of silence.

"Do you think you could get him to stop destroying things, yoi?" Pineapple head asked.

Whitebeard watched in interest.

"Yes, that's easy"

* * *

**running through my house screaming "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!AHHAHAHAAHAHA!" **

**We this is chapter two and I have got some of the other chapters all ready writen out**


	3. Devil Fruits and Names

**Devil Fruits and Names.**

** Chapter three**

Pineapple head took the kid down to the room that they were keeping Ace in.

"so what's your name" asked the kid, curiosity getting its way.

The pineapple looked down at the small kid before answering "Marco, what's yours, yoi?" Pineapple head now known Marco asked "Fletch. G. Kath" she answered after a moment of hesitation.

After walking for a little more Kath asked a question that was bugging her, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"

Marco looked down at Kath again surprised that he knew what a Devil Fruit was.

"Yes, I did eat one, the mythical zone pheonix type, yoi" Marco answer

"cool I ate one too... it tasted nasty"

Marco looked down at the kid with shock all over his face. This kid ate a devil fruit!?

"what, What Devil Fruit did you eat, yoi" he asked.

"The Supīdo-Supīdo No Mi" Kath answers "It tasted nasty".

After that they walked in silence to the room.

"Well this is it... good luck yoi".

Kath thanked Marco and walked into the partly destroyed room.

_'Ace is a baka.' _Kath thought as she looked over the room.

The room was not partly destroyed, it was destroyed. And in the middle of it all was a ten year old, raven hair boy fast asleep.

_'oh looks like his narcolepsy acted up... this will make my job easier'_. Thought Kath

She walked towards Ace slowly as to not wake him. when she got there she sat down next to Ace and started to poke him, saying "Ace, Ace, Ace, Gramps is here, he's got Luffy, he's going to through him into the jungle again"

That woke Ace up fast enufe saying "what, Luffy, were, jungle, what" he stopped for a second to stare at Kath.

"You lied" he stated bluntly.

"Yes, Yes I did. but that was all I could do to get you to wake up" Kath stated just as bluntly.

Ace paused for a moment before saying "how did you get caught?"

Kath ponded what he meant for a second before answering "I didn't, I got shot down"

Ace staid at Kath for a bit, before saying "you got shot down?!"

"Yes, Ace I got shot down. Now stop gawking at me and go apologise to Whitebeard for beating up his crew members".

Ace staid at her for a while before saying "and if I don't"

"I will make you wish that you never found me" Kath replied very bluntly.

Ace sighed before mumbling "fine".

* * *

**Um... just going to clear this up but Kath is a girl that looks and acts like a boy, so Whitebeard and his crew thinks that Kath is a boy with a girls name.**


	4. Some what Sorry

** Sorry for beating up your crew.**

** Chapter four**

After talking to Ace and getting him to agree to say sorry and to not beat up any crew members (without good reason to). Marco came in to take Ace and Kath back to Whitebeard.

After walking for a bit Ace asked "Mr Pineapple head... thank you for saving my sister" he mumbled most of it, but Marco got most of it "its fine yoi, but my name is Marco, and I thought that Kath was a boy" he finished the sentence with his voice riddled with annoyance and confusion.

By then they had got ton to the deck, and Marco took both Ace and Kath to Whitebeard.

"sorry for beating up your crew, might not do it again without good reason" Ace mumbled the entire apology. When he was done mumbling the apology Kath was fighting giggles and Whitebeard was laughing "Gurararara, I like you kids".

After that mumbled apology both Ace and Kath's stomachs started to rumble. "Oi Kids when you were last fed?" Whitebeard asked in concern.

Both Ace and Kath paused, pondering the question before Kath asked "what's today?" some random crew member shouted out "MONDAY!" they both paused before answering "eight days".

the entire crew was shocked to how two kids stayed alive for eight days without food and how one of the kids had managed to badly wound strong crew members.

"GET THEM SOME FOOD!" Whitebeard yelled, before going back to drinking his bottle of Sake.

* * *

**Short chapter this time.**


	5. FOOD! and Thatch

** FOOD! And Thatch.**

** Chapter five**

After Whitebeard yelled that Marco went to take them to the kitchen.

"how are you still standing, yoi?"

"no clue" both the kids replied.

Ace was eyeing everyone warily. _'just like him to not trust these people'_ Kath thought.

Ace stoped when he smelt food, then without warning both Kath and Ace ran towards the smell, Kath getting there first, due to her devil fruit but Ace wasn't far behind.

When they walked in to the Galley they were met with a man with a red pompadour hair style wearing an apron.

"Yo, Marco what can I do for you?" said the man before noticing the two kids sneaking towards the food.

"nothing much, yoi just can you feed these kids?'' Marco replied watching the brats sneak around Thatch towards the food.

"sure"

"Oi, beaver head, what's your name?" The red head asked.

the man then turned around and glared at the brat that called him beaver head before replying "Thatch, what's yours?" the man now known as Thatch replied, still glaring at the brat.

"I'm Kath and the baka that's stuffing his face is Ace" the brat now known as Kath replied simply.

The bluntness reply took Thatch back a bit.

"Well let's get you some food" Thatch said after staring at the brat for a bit.

After they ate they were taken back to Whitebeard.

"So brats were you from" Whitebeard asked with some curiosity in his voice

"Goa Island" The Brats replied simply.

Again the crew looked taken back, and all that was running thru their heads was, _'why were these kids tied to balloons and sent out to sea?!'_

Whitebeard just laughed "Gurararara, how come you're so far from your home and why were you tied to balloons?"

Ace and Kath paused for a moment before answering "well our crazy old Gramps tied us to balloons, and we got hit by a storm and blown far away from Goa and our crazy old Gramps what's to make us into strong Marines"

"Do you want to be Marines?" Whitebeard asked.

"NO! we don't want to be Marines" both of the brats replied glaring at the old pirate

"how come, yoi" Marco asked this time around

"Cause, pirates have freedom where Marines have to follow strict rules all the time... and he expects us to be marines when he leaves us and our two brothers with bandits" the last part of the sentence was finished with a bit of annoyance.

Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch and the rest of the crew sat there for a bit comprehending what they just heard, before Whitebeard asked "You have more brothers?"

"Yes, there names are Sabo and Luffy" Kath stated simply, whilst Ace glared at her.

"you give out names easily" Whitebeard stated.

"well you don't know if I'm lying or not" Kath replied with ease.

Marco watched Kath in interest _'a young girl challenging Whitebeard... that's unheard of'_

It was then that Marco decided that he liked theses kids.

* * *

** mks 12 98: They did get mentioned but they will appear sooner or latter.**

**I HAVE FINALY GOTTON THE LAPTOP!**


	6. Going back to Goa

** Going back to Goa**

** Chapter Six**

After a staring/glaring match between Whitebeard, Ace and Kath, Whitebeard started to laugh "Gurararara, brats let's get you home" Whitebeard said before going back to drinking his sake.

Marco got up to take the kids to the navigation room.

"YOI, Tess how far is it to Goa island? Yoi"

The lady called Tess looked up "why?" she asked.

"because we've got to get these kids home, yoi" Marco replied simply.

"what kids?" Tess asked before noticing Kath and Ace standing behind Marco, "Marco why are there kids on this ship?" Tess asked in confusion and annoyance. (she didn't like kids at all).

"well these kids are Kath and Ace and they are on this ship because they got shot down, yoi" Marco replied.

''How were they shot down?'' Tess asked grinding her teeth together and looking pissed.

"We were tied to balloons and your baka of a sniper shot us down" Ace replied. Kath looked a little surprised; _'I would have thought that it would take a week for Ace to talk to them' _Kath then smiled at her older brother.

Tess looked at them in discussed then sighed before saying "it takes about two weeks to reach Goa island".

Ace and Kath looked at her in happiness, and both yelled "THANK YOU!" before running out of the room.

Two weeks passed and in that time Ace had come to trust Marco and Thatch, and Kath had managed to figure out how to get into the food storages whenever she wanted (That made Ace really happy, when he found out).

After the two weeks passed the lookout shouted "LAND HO!" that shout very quickly drew out Ace and Kath from there room (it was the second devition commanders room, he died six months ago).

When Ace and Kath got out on deck, Thatch went to grab the two brats before they did anything stupid, and dragged them over to Whitebeard.

He was drinking sake again (much to the annoyance of his nurses) "so brats this is your home, yes?" he asked, still drinking his sake.

"Yep" Kath replied, looking a little sad, Ace also looked a little sad but it was hard to tell.

By that time they had reached the shore. "see ya" both of them yell before jumping out of the ship, so that Whitebeards crew couldn't see Kath cry, and Ace looking sorry, they were both annoyed that they had to leave a place that had accepted them for who they were.

It was also then that Macro noticed that the two brats had walked into a jungle, a big, dark, dangerous looking jungle.

* * *

**So there back in the island... what adventures will come now?**


	7. The Jungle

** The Jungle**

** Chapter seven**

As Ace and Kath walked/ran away from the ship (it depends who you were) the started feeling slightly bad, cause they didn't tell them that they lived in a jungle, and given what they had learnt over the past two weeks, the Whitebeard crew would start to worry about them, and might come after them.

"we should go back and tell them that were fine" Kath said, feeling slightly bad that she hadn't told them.

"True but they would probably follow us any way so we should probably wait here" Ace answer back.

That was when they heard the foot falls of something moving in their direction.

** Some moments before back on the ship.**

After the crew had that realisation they started panicking. "AAHHHHH THEY WALKED INTO A DANGERIOUS JUNGLE ALL BY THEM SELFES" that was the lookout screaming.

Marco and Thatch then ran up to Whitebeard and asked permission to go after Ace and Kath, "Go look for them, we don't need them to die" Whitebeard said loudly and angrily.

Marco, Thatch and some other random crew members jumped off the ship to go look for the two wayward brats.

** Back in the Jungle**

"Ace do you know what's coming towards us" Kath asked weary, glaring in the direction of the noise.

"No but its not good" Ace paused for a moment "Tiger maybe" he said after the pause.

Just as he finished his sentence a blue tiger jumped out at them, Kath got pissed at it and threw her right arm up with a powerful Haki force in her hand.

That was also when the small group of Whitebeard pirates walked into the small clearing, two of the Pirates got knocked out with the force and strength of the Haki. Marco and Thatch just stared at the kid that had just taken out a tiger and the other kid who was acting like it was nothing out of the usual.

After the Haki blast Ace and Kath noticed the pirates and both asked "what you doing here" tipping their heads to the side in curiosity.

Marco and Thatch were taken back with the way they both acted, as if nothing had ever happened.

Marco was the first to speak "How did you manage to unlock you Haki, and at such a young age, yoi?"

"Haki is that what it called?" Kath replied looking at him curiously.

"yeah and how did you unlock it at such a young age and be able to master it so quickly?" this time it was Thatch that asked the question.

"Well Gramps threw me into the ravine that has nasty wolves in it, and I got really scared and suddenly the wolves all fell down sleeping" Kath replied looking at them.

_'what was this kid's child hood like_?' both Marco and Thatch were thinking that.

"oh, ok that sounds completely normal" Thatch said.

what shocked the two old pirates even more was the replied "yep it's completely normal, to be thrown into the ravine, thrown into the jungle at night and to be tied to balloons and sent off" Ace answer instead of Kath. (for once)

"Well now that your hear would you like to come to Dadans place with us" Kath asked curiously.

"I guess" was the replied of the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

**It takes some time to get a computer at my house... We might see Sabo and Luffy soon.**


	8. Bandits and Dadan the Bandit

** Bandits and Dadan the Bandit**

** Chapter eight**

After three hours walking Ace and Kath stopped suddenly and took a sharp right turn, "why are we changing directions?" Thatch asked curiosity filling his voice.

"shut up" Ace hissed back at him.

Both of the siblings had stopped now, and were beginning to gesture at the pirates to be quite.

It was just in time too because where they were walking before a group of men came out, they were smelly and had dirty clothes on.

"Bandits, and not the nice ones" Kath hissed.

"Why are they trespassing on Dadans lands?" Ace hissed back.

"No clue" Kath answered in a whisper.

After a moment the bandits moved on and Ace and Kath both decided that it was same enufe to move again so they started to head in the general direction of Dadans Kingdom again.

After a little more walking Marco asked a question that was bugging him "how old are you, yoi?"

Ace and Kath paused for a moment before answering slowly "Ace and Sabo are both ten, I'm nine and Luffy is seven" Kath answer quickly, but not before holding a slighting conversation with Ace.

After the answer Marco had got ton Thatch decided that it was stupid to have them answer his question.

After some more walking they got to a house, well it looked more like a castle but it was a house from what Ace and Kath told them.

When they got close to the house a big woman with frizzy orange hair burst out of the house shouting "FINALY IT TOOK YOU LONG ENUFE! SABO AND LUFFY WERE GETTING WORRIED! I WAS STARTING TO HOPE THAT WE HAD FINALLY LOST YOU TOO! DON'T GT MY HOPES UP!" the woman that was shouting at the two brats was yet to notice the men standing behind the two brats.

When she did notice the men standing behind the kids she started to shout at them to "SO YOUR THE ONES THAT I HAVE TO THANK FOR BRINGING THESE TWO DEMONS BACK! I WAS JUST STARTING TO HOPE THAT THESE TWO DEVILS WOULD NEVER COME BACK!" with all this shouting they had failed to notice Ace and Kath sneak into the house and a blond boy with a top hat and goggles and a raven haired boy with a straw hat meet them at the door. They also failed to notice the kids sneak back into the jungle, until it was too late.

When they finally did notice the woman began to curse to the jungle and the pirates had then decided to follow the brats, for safety reasons (or that's what they told them self's).

* * *

**Well therse Luffy and Sabo... we also got to meet Dadan the Bandit, wounder who the other bandits were? I honestley have no clue.**


	9. Walking and a bandit coved in poo

** Walking and a bandit coved in poo**

** Chapter nine**

As the brats walked to their tree house they caught up on what they did.

"Hey, Lu where did you end up?'' Ace asked curiosity filling his voice.

The boy with the straw hat replied without hesitation ''Somewhere with mountains and snow''

"Really? How'd you get back?"

"Ace I was stuck with him on the mountain with the snow" Sabo replied, looking annoyed.

Anyone would be if they had to deal with Luffy's scene of direction.

"YEAH SABO'S THE BEST!" Luffy shouted.

Ace couldn't help but smile.

"So who were those people that came back with you?" Sabo asked.

"Their pirates, and there really strong!" Kath answered sounding really happy for some reason.

"Yeah and they had lots of food and they could throw really big parties" Ace added, looking happy for some reason.

"COOL DID THEY HAVE A SHIP?! WAS THE CAPTIAN REALLY COOL?!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Yes Luffy they did have a big ship… it was huge and it had a whale figure head, and it was fun playing hide and go seek their" Kath answer the first question with an evil looking grin on her face.

"Their captain was huge too, and old but he had a banana moustache and it looked really cool and Kath dyed it yellow to see what would happen, and then proved that she was a better fighter than all of their new recruits" Ace was also grinning evilly.

Sabo immediately had the thought that Ace was Kath's accomplices in the dyeing of the moustache (as he now called it).

"Ace you helped me do that prank and you know it" Kath replied glaring at Ace.

"So you're the feared ASKL trio, eh" the smelly bandit from before had appeared from out of know where said.

The four brats froze.

They very, very, very slowly turned around to look at the smelly bandit.

Only to burst into laughter when they see him, he was coved from head to toe in manure.

"Sorry but who are you and why are you coved in poo?" Sabo asked in between laugher.

The poor bandit looked offended that they didn't know his name.

"My name is Reboo and I am the leader of the poo bandits" the smelly bandit know known as Reboo responded.

"Do you poop?!" Luffy asked suddenly after getting over his laughter.

Reboo paused looking hurt and offended before charging suddenly at Luffy snarling "of course I poop who doesn't".

However the poor bandit coved in poop and his other bandit friends (also coved in poo), never got close to touching Luffy, because there were three older, overprotective, siblings, that had got ton in the way and those siblings where currently coming up with painful scenarios for the stupid bandits to experience.

"Why are you charging at our little brother?" their voices were ice by then.

"The stupid brat asked me a stupid question" the smelly bandit growled out, not noticing the voices that had made half the other bandits freeze.

"Oh so it's a crime to ask you a silly question, is it?" Ace asked, handing out free death glares.

"Yes, it's a crime to ask me idiotic questions" the bandit replied still oblivious to the now knocked out bandits.

"Oh, well in that case, it doesn't matter if I ask you this question?" Ace replied looking evil

"…" and a confused look on the bandits face was all they got.

"Why are all your… associates all knocked out?" Ace asked with all the fake innocence that a kid could like him could have. (It was a lot)

"what do you mean knocked out? What a stupid question" The bandit finished before looking around and finally, finally noticing his men laying on the ground and the two other kids staring at him sweetly.

**Sometime latter**

After the poor bandit known as Reboo had been thoroughly beaten and thrown into the canyon with the wolves the group of brats continued on with their journey.

"so do you think those pirates are still following us?" Luffy asked Ace and Kath his voice full of curiosity.

Kath paused for a moment before saying "yeah, there still behind us"

It was then that they heard the loud, rude cussing that shows years at sea.


	10. BEAR!

**BEAR!**

**Chapter ten**

The kids paused for a moment before hearing a roar.

That was when they ran in the direction of the very loud cussing.

When they got there, they were met with a funny/terror inducing sight.

There was a fourteen foot bear standing over the Whitebeard pirates, and said pirates were currently starring at it like it was a monster. (it was and it was evil, the pirates just didn't know that)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Thatch all out yelled at the mad bear that they had somehow managed to piss of.

"um… Thatch you might want to back away from the bear" Kath asked pulling on his hand a little.

"Kath… don't … run of ..like that!" Sabo yelled quietly, running into the clearing, breathing heavily.

He then stopped and stared at the monstrosity of a bear that they had all failed in damaging in any way what so ever.

That was when Ace and Luffy both came running into the clearing both breathing heavily.

"Kath…. Don't.. disappear like… that" Ace said with annoyance lacing his voice.

That was when the two boys noticed the monstrosity of a bear standing in front of the Whitebeard pirates and that fact that Thatch had already pulled out a sword and Marco was starting to have blue flames form around him.

"um… Thatch maybe you could back away from the giant bear a little bit" Kath asked nervously, bitting her lower lip.

Thatch, who had just noticed that they were there, asked "why?" whilst raising an eyebrow.

That little lapse off attention was all the bear needed to strike Thatch.

"THATCH!" Marco yelled out.

"epp" Kath squeaked out jumping back.

"thatch" Marco whispered looking at his friend that had got ton hit, and was now losing lots of his blood and then turned his gaze on the bear. Said bear started to back away in fear of the aura of death that the pineapple was producing… let's just say the bear became dinner.

After the poor bear was dealt with, Marco then turned his attention to Thatch, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. Only to see a kid with a top hat and goggles instructing the other assorted crew members that came along, on what to do.

"Kath go find out how far away the tree house is from here" the boy said.

Kath responded with a nod and left, then reappeared thirty seconds later with the response of "not far, five minutes' walk max".

"Ok… um, can someone pick him up and carry him for a little?" the boy asked.

"I will" Marco offed.

"Good…be careful to not jostle his injuries too much" the boy told Marco.

When Marco picked Thatch up he noticed how deep the bears claws had cut and he could tell strait away the Thatch was lucky to still be alive, with where some of the gashes where, they had only just missed anything vital.

"Hey Pineapple head, you coming?" The boy with goggles asked.

Tearing his eyes away from Thatch he started to follow.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for the late update but I'm getting swamped with assignments and my Mum's going to hospital... so this story will be out on hold until I'm my school has finished for the year.**


End file.
